Sasuke ABC
by Minji-blackjack
Summary: Sakura-Itachi harus berpikir keras menghadapi anak sulungnya Sasuke yang kata orang manis (nakal), rasa cemburu-nya kepada sang adik yang masih berumur 11 bulan tak ayal membuat kedua orang tuanya pusing. "Mama... Sai-nya kita sumbangin aja sama orang yang nggak mampu ya..?" ditambahlagi ulahnya yang Nauzubillah. / AU, Oneshot ITASAKU, chibi Sasuke (4 th) Chibi Sai (11 bulan).


**NARUTO © MASASHI KHISIMOTO**

 **Sasuke ABC © minji**

 **Genre: Family dan Humor (nggak yakin sih ini beneran Humor) :P**

 **Warning: Sasuke disini nyebelin**

 **Pairing : ItaSaku.**

 **Chibi Sasuke 4 Tahun, Chibi Sai 11 Bulan**

… **.Kalau ndak suko jaan di baco / DLDR…:v**

Minggu itu di suatu daerah yang terkenal subur dan kaya akan alamnya, sekarang tengah di selimuti kabut atau lebih tepatnya asap, bukan, daerah ini tidak terletak di atas pegunungan yang dingin, atau diatas perbukitan. Sebut saja nama daerah tersebut Riau-gakure yang terletak di sebuah negara kaya dan maju bernama Jepang.

" Mama, Pengap…." Rengek seorang anak yang kira-kira masih berumur empat tahun, dan ia juga tampak berusaha membuka masker yang akhir-akhir ini digunakan. Awalnya anak dengan rambut mencuat itu merasa keren karena dianggap mirip dengan salah satu tokoh kartun favoritnya, tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa risih juga.

"Sabar ya Sasuke sayang…" ucap sang mama sambil membetulkan lagi masker anaknya yang tampak longgar karena ditarik-tarik tadi. "sebentar lagi kita pulang ya.." mendengar jawaban sang mama anak yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, wajahnya yang berisi tampak sedikit mengembung dibalik masker Spongebob-nya, ia kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba dari tadi di suruh menunggu gini di depan gerbang TK. Udaranya bau lagi, huh!

"Eh jeng Sakura, lagi nungguin suami ya?" seorang wanita yang menurut pengamatan Sasuke mirip dengan giant doraemon tengah bertanya dengan nada keras dan ceria-?-

Tau nama nya disebut Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke si penanya tadi. " Eh iya ibu Kepala Sekolah, papanya Sasuke belum bisa pulang kerja, katanya ada rapat gitu, taulah sekarang belum jam pulang kerja" nggak cuma penciumannya aja yang pengap, kayaknya mata Sasuke juga mulai rabun karena asap, jelas-jelas wanita tadi itu Ibu Kepala Sekolahnya, dasar siswa durhaka!

"Iyah, ribet juga ya, ini asap gak berenti ngehantui kota kita. Nggak pilih ngungsi aja gitu jeng?" Tanya ibu sekolah lagi.

" nggak!, kata Papa pesawat nggak bisa terbang" Sasuke menjawab dengan seadaanya. Ini anak kayaknya mulai jengkel deh.

" Sasuke nggak boleh gitu ah ngomongnya" Sakura merasa nggak enak sama ibu kepala Sekolah tadi. Si Ibu kepala sekolah yang namanya tidak di ketahui (untuk mempelancar jalan cerita kita panggil saja Kurenai) hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku siswanya ini. Ishh rasanya kurenai pengen ngunyah Sasuke deh. Untung Sasukenya lucu-lucu gitu wajahnya coba kalau nyebelin (jelek) pasti habis dijitak ni anak.

Di sekolahnya Sasuke ini di kenal primadona dia antara para balita-balita. Gimana tidak, di umurnya yang ke empat tahun Sasuke udah bisa ngomor "er", sehingga ia dianggap sudah jantan. Ia juga melambangkan kelakian di antara balita cowok lain. Ditambah tatapan matanya yang tajam (bagi sakura puppy eyes) itu yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"ho ho ho Sasuke-Chan makin cerdik aja" jawab kurenai dengan tawanya yang elegan. Padahal dalam hatinya siapa tahu. Merasa nggak enak Sakura memilih minta maaf.

"Maaf ya Ibu Kepala Sekolah Sasuke kayaknya lagi sebel nih nungguin papanya."

"cih…" balas Sasuke sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada dan melengahkan kepalannya, ah nggak cuma pengen ngunyah, Kurenai rasanya juga mau ngulek sasuke pake terasi terus dijadiin rujak.

Sebelas menit lebih tiga belas detik setelah Sasuke jongkok-jongkok dan main tanah yang tentunya ngotorin celana selutut kotak-kotaknya, terlihat sebuah limosin hitam mendekati mereka.

"MAMA ITU PAPA!" teriak Sasuke heboh, Sakura yang sebelumnya asik memiankan hp menenelpon sang ibu mertua yang lagi sama si kecil, agak sedikit terkejut dan ngalihin pandangannya kearah tunjukan Sasuke.

"Eh iya…" lantas ibu muda itu berdiri dan ngegendong Sasuke yang mulai main tanah lagi dan membersihkan tangannya pakai tisu basah.

"lama ya? Maaf… tadi di simpang empat lagi ada demo mahasiswa" jawab seseorang yang dipanggil papa oleh Sasuke . "Iya gak apapa Itachi-kun" Sakura mulai membuka pintu belakang untuk Sasuke. Tampa babibu lagi anak yang manis (kurang ajar) itu pun masuk, dan langsung ngenutupin pintu.

Melihat tingkah anaknya yang buru-buru itachi pun tersenyum, Uchiha Sekali.

"Kita mau kemana pa?" Tanya Sasuke, ia berharap mereka langsung kerumah gitu atau nggak ke tempat bermain favoritnya.

"Kita jemput Sai dulu, oke" mendengar nama orang yang selama sebelas bulan ini sering membuat ia sebal, Sasuke langsung mendecih kecil. Sebenarnya bukan sebelas bulan sih, semenjak kehamilan Sakura yang masih tiga bulan Sasuke sudah memperlihatkan ketidak sukaanya, mau di gendong mama aja nggak boleh sama papa dan neneknya, ngajak mama main ke taman bermain lama-lama papa juga negelarang.

Ditambah lagi waktu perut mama makin gede, ia tidak boleh lagi tidur bareng mama lagi, kata papa sasuke udah gede, (padahal karena Sasuke tidurnya itu rese banget, nanti takut perut Sakura ketendang). Ah alasan papa aja itu. papa yang udah besar aja tidurnya masih sama mama.

Jadi gedean mana papa atau Sasuke, ini masih menjadi pertanyaan besar di kepala anak baik tersebut

Waktu adiknya lahir dan diberi nama Sai (kata Sasuke jelek dan norak) Sasuke makin kesal dibuat papa dan mamanya, semuanya lebih perhatian sama Sai, mandi aja di mandiin, pipis aja di bersihin, makan aja d suapin, untuk yang terkahir kayaknya nggak jauh beda deh sama Sasuke. Pokoknya Sasuke benci banget yang namanya Sai. Udah kecil, gendut, jelek lagi, arggh….

Ganteng dia kemana-mana kali, (dasar narsis) dan intinya Sasuke lebih mandiri dibandingi Sai.

" Nggak usah aja pa! Sai biarin aja disana. Kita langsung pulang aja" bantah Sasuke lagi yang dibalas gelengan oleh Sakura. "nanti Sasuke mama cubit mau? " balas lembut Sakura"

Sasuke makin benciiii sama Sai, seumur hidupnya kayaknya mama nggak pernah pengen nyubit dia. Mendengar mamanya ngancem kayak gitu, mata Sasuke yang besarpun mulai berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya pun bergetar, intinya Sasuke siap-siap mau menangis.

Sai benar-benar menghancurkannya menjadi anak kesayangan mama papa seorang, teriak hati Sasuke lebay.

Itachi yang sadar akan perubahan anak sulungnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dan Sakura hanya bisa diam, kalau makin ditenangin yang ada tangisan Sasuke hanya bisa pecah, dan manjanya juga makin kumat, ditambah lagi permintaanya yang makin macam-macam seperti….

'Pa Sai nya kita kasih aja sama kakak-kakak yang disamping rumah nenek….'

'Ma Sai-nya kita sumbangin aja sama orang yang nggak mampu ya..?'

Kedua padangan suami istri itu mana mau ngabulin permintaan gila anaknya. Sebenarnya Sasuke itu anaknya manis banget, banyak yang muji malah, karena kelincahan dan kepintarannya selain bisa ngomong 'er'.

Tapi… kayaknya Sasuke nggak bisa nerima adeknya. Dulu Sakura udah bilang ke Itachi hanya mau punya anak lagi waktu Sasuke udah SD, Sakura maunya fokus dulu Sama pertumbuhan dan perkembangan Sasuke, tapi Itachi bilang udah nggak sabaran pengen punya anak lagi (sebenarnya ini paksaan Mikoto). Walau begitu Sakura nggak pernah menyesal sama kehadiran sibungsu Sai.

Setengah jam berlalu setelah melewati kemacetan yang disebakan oleh demo mahasiswa yang meminta pemerintah lebih memperhatikan penanggulangan kabut asap yang sangat mengganggu, sebenarnya Itachi sangat setuju dengan demo kali ini, tapi masalahya mesti gitu disertai panggung dangdutan (di tengah jalan) yang sangat mengganngu, setelah bersama pengguna jalan lainnya Itachi bergotong royong merobohkan panggung tersebut.

Huh, sangat melelahkan.

Melihat kediaman besar Uchiha semakin mendekat Itachipun memelankan laju mobilnya, setelah masuk kegerbang kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha Sakura melihat kebelakang. Disana tampak Saksuke yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan imutnya. Setelah menerima anggukan dari itachi Sakura lalu membuka pintu belakang. keduanya kompak tidak mau membangunkan si sulung, yang ada nanti rewel lagi.

Setelah menggendong Sasuke seperti normalnya orang menggendong anaknya, Itachi lalu memencet bel rumah yang sudah membesarkannya selama 23 sebelum enam tahun dia menikahi Sakura.

Di sana tampak maid yang bernama Ayame membukakan pintu. Tahu anak majikannya datang Ayame pun tidak berhenti tersenyum, ditambah lagi ada Sasuke di belakangnnya, Ayame gemes pengen nyubit pipi Sasuke lagi. Jangan-jangan ini lagi yang membuat Sasuke males kerumah Nenek dari papanya.

"Kaa-san di mana, Ayame?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

"Di belakang nyoya, lagi sama Sai" jawab Ayame sambil mengikuti langkah Itachi dan Sakura.

Dibelakang tepatnya di taman kediaman Uchiha yang luas terlihat Sai yang sedang tertawa heboh di sebuah gazebo bersama mainanan beruangnya, sesekali Mikoto menciuimi pipi cucunya yang gembil, kebahagian terpancar jelas dari wanita yang sebentar lagi berumur lima puluh empat tahun tersebut.

Melihat kedatangan anak dan menantunnya, Mikoto mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ah Itachi, Sakura" kedua pasangan itu langsung menghampiri Mikoto, tidak lupa keduanya sungkem, anak yang sopan.

"Sasuke tidur ya, kok nggak langsung di bawa keatas aja?"

"Nanti aja Kaasan, nanti Sasukenya bangun lagi" jawab Sakura lembut, sambil mengendong Sai yang mengarahkan tangannya ke Sakura setelah mengetahui kedatangan mamanya itu.

"ngghhhh…. " tersedengar lenguhan Sasuke di pundak Itachi, sepertinya ia terbangun karena kehebohan dan tawa Sai, sambil mengucek mata Sasuke mulai menaikan kepalanya.

Gwwrrrrr

Disituu ada SAI SAI SAI (ah lebay)

Langsung setelah itu Sasuke meronta minta diturunkan dari gendongan Itachi.

"Sasuke nggak salam dulu gitu sama nenek?" Tanya Sakura, ah Sasuke lupa. Setelah itu ia pun langsung menyiuimi tangan neneknya. Sasuke tidak mau menjadi cucu yang durhaka!.

Tap lain lagi kalau menjadi kakak durhaka.

"Itu siapa?" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah Sai dengan mata menyipit. Sai yang ditatap hanya bisa memandangnya sambil menggigit gempalan tangannya.

Semuanya cuma bisa menghela nafas.

Masa iya Sasuke selalu menanyakan itu setiap kali ia bertemu Sai. Uchiha itu cerdas! Tapi kenapa Sasuke selalu asing setiap pertama kali melihat Sai. Selain cerdas, jangan-jangan Uchiha juga pintar _acting_.

Adakah Aktor terkenal yang berdarah Uchiha?

"Masa lupa sih sama adik sendiri sayang?" jawab Mikoto seadanya.

"Sasu nggak punya adik grandmaaaaa, buang aja…." Lagi lagi Sasuke nyanggah, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke manggil dia Grandma, susah banget Sasuke dibilangin untuk manggil Mikoto itu nenek. Padahal mereka nggak ada balsteran gitu. Semuanya gara-gara Naruto yang merupakan keturunan Inggris itu. Dasar!

Semua yang ada disitu lagi-lagi menghela nafas, termasuk ayame dan tukang kebun uchiha di ujung sana. Emangnya kedengeran ya?

Melupakan ke absurd-an Sasuke, Mikoto bersama anak menantunya yang dikuti oleh Sasuke memilih masuk kedalam rumah. Dan jangan lupa pandangan menususk Sasuke terhadap Sai, dan Sai juga memandang marah kepadanya (bohong, ini Cuma inner Sasuke doang sih).

Sasuke jahil dan jahatnya terhadap Sai itu nggak ketulungan, dia selalu ngerengek setiap kali Sai diamndiin sama mama, di beri Asi sama mama, pokoknya kalau Sai lagi dimanja (menurut pengamatan Sasuke) ia pasti bikin ulah. Dulu pernah Sasuke mukul Sai yang tertidur samping Mamanya dengan boneka panda, walau nggak bahaya tapi Sai yang ketidur jadi nangis.

Pernah juga Sasuke buang mainan-mainan Sai, katanya Sai mainnya sudah memasuki wilayah kekuasaanya. Setelah itu Sakura yang memilih cuti menjadi Dokter anak itu hanya bisa mengendong Sai yang tentunya menagis dengan kencangnya.

Itu cuma sedikit kebrutalan Sasuke. Salah apa dulu Sakura mengandung Sasuke, kayaknya dia nggak pernah ngidam yang macam-macam deh. Atau jangan-jangan Itachi lagi.

Setelah tiga jam di rumah kediaman besar Uchiha, Sakura dan Itachi bersama anak-anaknya pulang kerumah yang berjarak 10 Km.

Selama di mobil Sai yang kepalannya sedikit ditumbuhi rambut mengoceh tidak jelas, entah apa yang ia katakan. Yang ada di dalam mobil itu minus Sasuke tersenyum. Kadang Itachi bingung bagaimana cara mendekatkan Sasuke atau membuat Sasuke bisa menerima Sai. Nanti malam setelah anak-anak tidur Itachi harus membicarakan ini dengan istrinya.

.

.

"Papa…" Sasuke yang menggunakan piyama Upin Ipin kartun kesayangannya tampak berlari kecil kearah itachi yang selesia membersihkan badan seperti menggosok gigi dan cuci muka dan tangan.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Sasu tidurnya sama papa ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta anaknya yang kini menaiki kasurnya.

"Soalnya Sasu takut tidur sendirian, nanti ada yang culik lagi…" ini pasti gara-gara Sakura yang habis nonton drama korea tentang penculikan. Nggak salah Sakura juga, Sasuke kebetulan aja mainnya di depan TV tadi.

Kayaknya gagal deh malam ini mau gitu-gitu Sama Sakura, maksudnya mendiskusikan masalah anak-anaknya (alasan Itachi aja, nggak mungkin semalaman mendiskusikan itu kan, pasti mau macam-macam)

Sakura yang sedang menidurkan Sai di kamar sebelah tampak menghampiri kamar tidurnya, disana tamapak Sasuke yang sedang merengek pada Itachi.

"iya.."

Itu kata-kata yang didengar Sakura, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Setelah dua jam berlalu

Jam menunjukan pulul 12 malam, setelah menidurkan Sasuke selama setengah jam dengan menceritakan dongeng sesukannya, Sakura pun menidurkan badannya dengan nyaman dengan posisi Sasuke di antara mereka.

"pssstt…psstttt Sakura" ditengah mimpinya yang baru muncul, Sakura mendengar seseorang tengah berbisik kearahnnya. Sakura mulai membuka matnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"hm iya, Itachi-kun" jawabnya pelan, takut Sasuke kebangun. Jangan-jangan Itachi mau minta ;Itu' lagi.

"keluar yuk, ada yang mau aku diskusikan"

.

.

Minggu paginya di kediaman Itachi-Sakura.

"PAPAAAAAA… MAMAAAAAAA….."

Dari lantai atas terdengan teriakan mengalegar yang ia yakini tersangka utamanya adalah Sasuke, dan setelahnya terdengar suara tangis Sai yang ada di sampingnya, loh kok Sai bisa ada di kamar orangtuannya?

Jadi ini lah awal dari rencana pasangan suami isrti yang sudah menikah enam tahun tersebut. Keduanya cuek, tetap memakan sarapan mereka. Sakura dan Itachi bukannya orang tua yang lalai, tapi mereka yakin Sasuke itu dalam hati kecilnya pasti sayang sama adiknya.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengan suara langkah cepat menuruni tangga.

"Mama.. Papa.. Sai tiba-tiba tidur di samping ku" rengek Sasuke dengan mata ber api-api, seakan-akan Sai melakukan masalah besar, seperti _terrorist_ gitu.

Itachi cuek meminum kopi paginya

"Ah Sasuke bohong ah, mana mungkin Sai tidur dikamar mama, kan malam tadi Sai di kamar sebelah." Sanggah Sakura

Mendengar jawaban sang mama, Sasuke hanya bisa melipat dada memandang papa guna mendapatkan pembelaan.

Itachi tetap cuek.

Karena kesal, Sasuke memilih balik kekamarnya.

"Eh Sasuke, mandi dulu…" teriak Sakura yang tak digubris anaknya.

"Sai, bangun…" yang diajak ngomong cuma membalik-balikan tubuhnya, Sasuke sebal. Walau nggak nagis lagi tapi Sai itu tetap menyebalkan.

"Denger kakak, bangun, jangan manja…" intruksi Sasuke lagi sambil melipat kedua tanggan di dada. Setelah melihat tidak ada gerakan berarti dari Sai, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalannya.

Dari luar kamar

Sakura cengo melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadap adik bayinya, selama ini ia memmang sering melihat Sasuke marah-marah nggak jelas sama Sai. Tapi…

"Kan, Sasuke itu walau masih balita dia itu nggak mungkin tega sama adiknya"

Sakura sekarang sadar, selama ini setiap Sasuke mulai menganggu, Sai ia pasti menjauhkan keduannya. Secara tidak langsung Sakura menghambat interaksi alami antara keduanya.

Sakura merasa takut kalau Sasuke itu nekad.

Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang…..

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang, Itachi-kun?"

"Kita lihat saja…" Jawab Itachi. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh wanita bersurai pink tersebut.

"Sai… kakak seumuran kamu udah bisa makan sendiri, minum sendiri lo, jadi jangan manja…"

Sakura-Itachi hanya bisa melongo. Ah Uchiha itu terkenal cerdas bukan?

Sakura makin yakin, pasti dulunya yang ngidam macam-macam itu ITACHI…

Sai mulai duduk, memandang kakaknya yang tengah berdiri sambil melipatkan tangan. Ia makin melebarkan matanya dan tertawa kecil setiap kali Sasuke menarik-narik pelan bajunya.

"Ayo.. bangun, dengar nggak?" Jengkel Sasuke pun memilih gendong Sai.

Sakura cemas

"Nanti kalo jatuh gimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa.." tenang Itachi lagi, "ayo kita kebawah aja" lanjutnya.

Sekarang terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Sai, sesekali tampak Sai yang memakan rambutnya, Sasuke risih tetapi tidak memarahi adiknya.

"Mama, Sai nya lapar" adu Sasuke, "Ini rambutku dimakan terus sama Sai…" Sambungnya di sertai rengekan. Ia-pun menyerahkan Sai kepada Sakura yang tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Makasih ya Sasuke " balas Sakura setelah menerima anak bungsungnya. "Kamu kakak yang hebat"

Sasuke nyengir, pipinya memerah… kakak yang hebat? Pujian yang lumayan.

.

.

Sakura bisa mempelajari sesuatu dari apa yang ia lihat tadi, ia tak lagi menghalangi akan interaksi anak-anaknya, selama ini ia sadar sikapnya itulah yang membuat Sasuke bersikap demikian, ia selalu menghalangi setiap Sasuke mulai mendekati Sai, ia takut Sasuke akan melukai adik bungsunya. Jadi Sakura memilih menjauhkan Sai, tapi akibat nya Sasuke malah balik membeci Sai. Ia merasa Sakura terlalu memanjakan adiknya tersebut.

Walau Sasuke itu manjanya juga nggak ketulungan.

Selesai menyuapkan Sasuke makan siang, Sakura lalu mencuci semua piring-piring kotor yang ada. Rencananya jam tiga nanti mereka akan pergi berbelanja ke supermarket. Di ruang TV terlihat bagaimana Sasuke tengah bmemainkan mobil-mobilan, terlihat banyak jenis mobil-mobilan disana, sesekali ia akan ber monolog sendiri

"wussssshhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." certitanya mobil Sasuke lagi nabrak cewek cantik yang kali ini diwakili beruang pemberian mama-nya. "brumm brumm duk duk duk duk dwarrrrrrrrrr"

"hwaaaaaaaa" Sai menangis kencang sesudahnya, gimana bayi tersebut nggak nangis, sedang asik-asik mainin dot pemberian mama tiba-tiba datang mobil sport maian kakaknya yang seenaknya saja ngelindas. Tangisan Sai makin kencang setelah Sasuke juga menjadikan boneka kelinci Sai sebagai sasaran 'tabrak lari' mobil mainannya.

Sakura cuma diam mendengar keributan anak-anaknya di depan. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan suaminya tadi.

"Sai jangan nangis, nanti beruang-chan yang lagi sakit bangun" sasuke memandang beruangnya yang habis ia tabrak tadi di 'rumah sakit'.

Tak kunjung diam juga Sasuke mengela nafas kesal.

"cih, anak cengeng…" setelahnya terlihat bagaimana sulung Uchiha ini mengendong adiknya yang menangis, ini yang sering Sasuke lihat setiap kali Sai menangis. Ampuh, ternyata adiknya tersebut benar-benar diam. Dan malah tertawa

Capek setelah menggendong Sai, Sasuke pun memberikan boneka beruang, mobil-mobilan, bola, dan mainan lainnya kepada Sai. Tanpa sadar iapun mengantuk dan tertidur.

Melihat anaknya tertidur dengan Sai yang mengusap kening Sasuke, Sakura tak ayal melepaskan tawannya, sesekali wanita yang kini berumur 28 tahun itu menutup mulutnya, takut jika si sulung bangun. Tak lama setelah itu si bungsu juga meniidurkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Setelah dua jam kedua putranya tidur, Itachi yang baru datang dari luar, katanya tadi mau pergi kebengkel sebentar untuk men Service mobilnya.

"Jadikan ke Supermarket sekarang?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah buah apel yang tersedia di kulkas.

"Jadi, tapi setelah anak-anak bangun ya.." jawab Sakura sambil memberikan teh es yang dipesan suaminya tersebut.

Setelah meminum habis teh dan berbincang kecil di meja makan bersama sang istri, terdengar panggilan dari Sasuke dari arah TV.

"Mama, Papa…" lagi-rengeknya manja. "sepertinya sudah bangun" senyum Sakura yang dibalas anggukan kecil Itachi.

Sakura benar-benar bahagia hari ini, anak-anaknya yang akur dan Sasuke yang ternyata baru di ketahuinya menyayangi adiknya ini menambah perasaan berbunga-bunganya. Setelah Sai terbangun Sakurapun langsung memandikan keduannya, yang tentu saja dibantu oleh si kepala keluarga.

Sekarang di belakang, terlihat bagaimana Sasuke bercengkrama dengan adiknya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti ketika sampai di Supermarket. Sesekali Sai terlihat bergumam sambil menatap kakaknya. Ia juga tampak menganggukan kepalannya, seakan bayi sebelas bulan itu tahu apa yang sedang di ucapkan kakaknya.

Di depan Sakura dan Itachi haya bisa tertawa dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalannya.

Ah indahnya…

Perjalanan ke Supermarket kali ini berjalan lancar, ditambah lagi hujan deras yang mengguyur kota dari pagi tadi membuat asap sudah mulai berkurang, walau begitu Itachi tetap tidak mengizinkan Sasuke setiap kali dia memulai menekan tombol kaca jendela untuk membukanya.

Sesampainya di Supermarket, Sasuke (seperti yang sudah diduga) sudah berlari kencang ke rak paling ujung kanan Supermarket, ya dimana lagi kalau bukan tempat mainan. Bukannya Sakura takut atau apa, tempat perbelanjaan ini lumayan besar dimana Supermarket ini terdiri dari empat lantai, disampingnya akan terhubung langsung dengan Mall sekaligus hotel. Ia takut nanti Sasuke itu di culik, melihat banyaknya orang yang datang, maklum setelah hujan tadi membuat asap berkurang, orang memilih untuk merefresh otak untuk pergi keluar dan jalan-jalan.

Ini lah salah satu keribetan yang terjadi setiap kali ia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Sekarang pasangan uchiha, dengan Sai di gendongan Itachi tengah sibuk di tempat penjualan pancing, Sakura sedang sibuk memilih daging dan ikan.

pasangan ini berpencar

Kalau Sasuke?

Jangan ditanya, dia lebih sibuk lagi memilih cemilan, setelah itu dengan brutalnya akan mengambil ikan-ikan kecil yang ada di aquarium, dan tak heran pegawai yang bertugas dibagian itu berusaha keras menghalangi kebrutalan Sasuke, walau dia dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari mata kelamnya.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura? Kenapa dia jauh dari anaknya tersebut?

Intinya begini, setelah sibuk dan memilih belanjaan tadi Sakura berpikir jika kedua anak tadi itu bersama Itachi. Padahal Itachi berpikir sebaliknya.

Dasar lalai!

Sekarang, setelah sibuk mengobok-obok ikan di aquarium, yang menyebabkan beberapa ikannya menjadi pusing dan hampir mati, Sasuke memilih pergi ke pintu sebelah, pintu besar yang menghubungkan dengan Mall, setelah menginjakan kakinya ke eskalator dan merasa tertarik dengan badut-badut lucu yang ada di atas atau lantai dua Mall tersebut.

Setelah hampir satu jam setengah memutari supermarket, Sakurapun langsung menunggu Sai di depan kasir 2 yang dekat dengan ATM, setelah menunggu tidak begitu lama, betapa terkejutnya Sakura setelah sadar tidak ada Sasuke bersama suaminya.

"Mana Sasuke? Tanya Sakura disertai teriakan kecil.

"Ha? Bukannya bersama mu? Jawab Itachi dengan tak kalah cemasnnya.

Ya ampun, jangan bilag Sasuke tersasar. Rasanya Sakura mau pingsan saja, ia takut nanti anak nya kenapa-napa. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya ketika Itachi mengajak Sakura mencari Sasuke. Sudah mengelilingi semua rak dan menanyakan sana-sini Sasuke tidak juga ditemukan.

Sai yang ada di gendongan Itachi juga mulai hampir menangis, mungkin karena kepanikan kedua orangtuannya atau perasaan yang buruk akan kakak nya.

Di tempat lain, dilantai dua Mall terlihat banyaknya sekali pertunjukan kartun kartuun lucu, dan diantaranya ada beberapa kegemaran Sasuke.

Setelah selesainya acara tersebut, Sasuke memilih meninggalkan lokasi pertunjukan tadi.

Tapi dia lupa sesuatu.

Dimana mama, papa, dan Sai.

Sadar jika dirinya terpisah bersama mereka, Sasukepun memutari pandangannya, dilihatnya sekeliling. Tidak ada papa, tidak ada mama dan juga Sai.

Apa dia akan menangis?

Jawabannya tidak!

Setelah berlari-lari kesana kemari, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kakak-kakan cantik ber rok selutut dan bajunya bewarna orange.

"Ada apa adik manis?" Tanya wanita yang diketahui pegawai tersbut kepada Sasuke.

"Dimana pusat Informasi, tante?" jawab Sasuke yang membalas pertanyaan kakak berbaju orange yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut.

Melihat kebingungan kakak tersebut, Sasuke kembali bertanya " aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu, mama, papa dan Sai hilang"

Sadar jika anak didepannya ini tersesat, ia pun memintai tolong kepada seorang Satpam berambut botak.

Setelah berbincang sedikit, Sasuke pun dibawa ke lantai tiga pusat Informasi Mall dan Saupermarket.

Di lain tempat, Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, Itachi tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dan Sai dia tertidur. -_- namanya juga bayi.

Ditengah kepanikan tersebut tiba-tiba saja…

" **Diberitahukan kepada seluruh pengunjung Mall dan Supermarket Konoha, dicari orangtua hilang atau tersesat yang bernama Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Itachi, anaknya bernama Sasuke Uchiha datang mencari, diharpkan untuk datang ke pusat informasi lantai tiga Mall Konoha. Sekian terima kasih"**

"Gimana paman?"

"Sudah" jawab paman tersebut….

Sasuke benar-benar anak yang cerdas bukan, namanya juga Uchiha. Ini merupakan salah satu yang diajarkan oleh gurunya di TK, Sasuke bahkan sudah mengetahui alamat rumahnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh deh sama pengumuman tadi.

Tak lama tampak kedua orang tuanya datang, dan Sasukepun yang tau langsung mengejar mereka.

"mamaaaaaa papaaaaaa"

.

.

Besoknya di TK konoha

"Ah jeng Sakura, gimana kemaren?"

Tanya seorang wanita yang tidak diketahui namanya

"Kok sampe kesasar sih di Mall Konoha?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kesasar?"

"Iyaaaa, masa iya bisa kesasar gitu, kan kasian Sasukenya nyariin"

Tunggu…. Ada yang salah deh, masa Sakura yang kesasar sih? Nggak kebalik ya?

Mungkin ini karena kepanikan kemaren, sehingga pasangan Uchiha tersebut tidak sadar apa yang diampaikan paman-paman yang menyampaikan informasi.

Yah jangan sampai Sakura tau deh.

 **END ^^**

Assalamualaikum, apa kabar, selamat Sore reader semuanya,,,,, ada yang kenal saya? (Reader : Siapa sih? SKSD). Semoga pembaca sekalian suka sama cerita (gaje) saya ini. Maaf ya niatnya ya pengen family dan humor sih, tapi maaf kalo nggak berasa gitu.

Masalah asap tadi, saya merasa kasian dan prihatin sih sebenernya, walau provinsi saya nggak kena asap atau dibakar hutannya, tapi asapnya sedikit kerasa kok. Kasian sama saudara-saudara kita yang ada di Riau, Jambi, Palembang atau Sumatera dan Kalimantan. semoga hujan bisa turun deras ya. Kasian sama bayi-bayi atau anak-anak kecil disana yang masih lemah.

Masalah anak yang hilang di Mall tadi itu kisah nyata sepupu saya loh. Hahaha, seriusan. Dianya nggak panik atau nangis malah mencari satpam. Tapi umurnya udah 7 tahun sih. Kalau Sasuke kan masih 4 tahun.

Kalau masalah ikan yang di obok-obok itu juga terinspirasi dari adik sepupu saya yang lainnya, semua ikan yang ada di aquarium jadi teller. Arrggghhh yang ada saya yang di omeli bundo.

Ada yang tau kenapa judulnya Sasuke ABC (Anak Baik Ceria)

Oke itu dulu cuapan saya, terima kasih

Review ya.. muaaachhhhh


End file.
